This application seeks support for the fourth Gordon Research Conference on Salivary Glands and Exocrine Secretion to be held February 2-7, 2003 at the Holiday Inn in Ventura, California. The conference will provide a forum for presentation and extensive discussion of the most recent progress in understanding the molecular basis of development, function and dysfunction of salivary and related exocrine glands. The general theme of this conference is on the development and polarized function of epithelial cells and glandular tissues. Individual sessions will highlight new insights concerning molecular and cellular interactions underlying the origin of epithelial polarity; glandular morphogenesis and maintenance; protein, fluid and electrolyte secretion; transport dysfunction in diseases involving epithelia; spatial organization of intracellular signaling and polarized membrane trafficking; and clinically observed glandular dysfunction. To the extent possible, sessions will integrate mammalian and invertebrate experimental systems to capitalize on the respective facile genetic and biochemical/physiological approaches toward the common understanding of evolutionarily conserved events and functions. Keynote addresses will feature established investigators of international stature who encompass the general theme in the areas of development of epithelial polarity, the fundamental basis of Sjogren's Syndrome (a Michael Humphreys-Beher memorial), and the application of functional genomics, proteomics and signaling networks in exploring glandular development and cellular function. [unreadable] [unreadable] In organizing this conference, a broad range of national and international speakers has been identified with special emphasis on promising young and newly established investigators whose research either addresses or clearly impacts on the understanding of the development and function of salivary and other exocrine glands. It is the goal of the organizing team to encourage both growth and enrichment of this important field and to stimulate new strategies for studying salivary glands.